Follow You Into the Dark
by To.Olympus.Allons-y
Summary: If heaven and hell decide, that they both are satisfied. Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs. If there's no one besides you, when your soul embarks. Then I'll follow you into the dark. One-shot of Percy and Annabeth when one of them lose the fight in Tartarus. *used to be gotrice98*


**Follow you into the dark**

* * *

_Love of mine, some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

* * *

"Annabeth! We're so close!"

"P-Percy, I can't! The stab wounds too-too big. I-I.."

"Yes you can! Think of home, think of camp, think us of when we get out."

"Percy..I.."

"Focus on the doors, Anna. The light that will be shining through when they open. The sun! Remember the sun?"

She saw a light, but Annabeth wasn't sure it was the sun.

* * *

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

* * *

They had walked for what seemed like ages, but one thing for sure is they _never_ let go of each other. They made sure not to lose each other, because each other was all they had.

They had twisted and turned, searching for the escape route.

"T-the doors, where are-they were right there! Did you see a light?"

"I think?" The sharp pain she had been experiencing came back, causing her to lose balance. Percy caught her, wrapping an arm around her for extra support.

"The sun...it's gotta be close. We have to be!"

* * *

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs._

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

* * *

"Percy, tough subject but..." They took a little break, and were sitting on a nearby rock. Then again, everything in tartarus was a rock. "i-if I don't make it-"

"No." He said sternly, putting a finger on her lips. "I will not take that attitude."

"Just think-"

"I said no, Annabeth!"

* * *

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son, fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

* * *

"Percy, I-I know you're scared..." she whispered, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "I mean, just look at it though. It's a miracle that I'm even walking!" She lifted her shirt to reveal the wound Percy tries not to see. She had got it in combat, trying to protect him like she did last time with her arm. Percy looked at the crusted wound for half a second, then into Annabeth's eyes. They had lost so much life in them, like her soul was getting sucked out little by little. Percy knew the truth of it though. Ever since she had gotten that injury, she had lost too much blood. The color of her skin went from healthy tan to what almost seemed like a ghostly white.

Percy simply turned away, stubbornly hanging his head. He loved her too much to let her go.

"I'm sorry for being scared." Annabeth sighed. She struggled to get up seeing how much pain it caused her, but she eventually found her way. She limped over the Percy, and flinched when she made contact on his lap. She nuzzled her face in his emaciated neck, giving him and herself some comfort. He gently pried her off, and suggested they continued.

* * *

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

* * *

The doors were close; so close. They could see it straight ahead. Unfortunately, Annabeth's body gave in, choosing to shut down.

"I can't do it." She whispered as she fell to the ground.

"We can do this, Annabeth. We-we've practically done everything together! Remember all the places we've been? T-the things we've seen? Y-yeah?" He urgently rested her on his lap, stroking her mud caked hair. She had collapsed again, but he knew this time she wouldn't get up. Something inside him screamed she would, but the chances were low. "We've done everything, we can do this."

"I don't think I can..."

* * *

_The time for sleep is now..._

* * *

She could feel her heart starting to slow and the warmth slip out her body. Every cell in her body began to give up, shutting down one by one. She began to grow sleepy, her eyes trying to shut but she forced them to stay open no matter how difficult it was. "Percy...I think...I-I think I've got to go."

"No, no, no you CAN'T!"

"There's no-nothing I can-"

"Yes there is! There's always something..."

* * *

_It's nothing to cry about..._

* * *

"Hey, I'll see you again. D-don't go crying for me." she weakly lifted her arm, wiping off the tear that fell from her boyfriend's eye. Another came, and soon another. "I-I'll wait. Promise."

"Annabeth, I-" he sobbed with his voice cracking. "I love you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Sea-seaweed brain..." she gasped for air, and Percy had no choice but to watch and holder her tighter.

* * *

'_cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

* * *

He sat there with her body in his arms, every fiber in his being exploding by the second. The only thought that replayed in his mind was _I could have done something. _Now the only thing Percy Jackson could do was walk out alone, allowing the guilt to swallow him whole.

* * *

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

* * *

Percy walked out the doors, carrying the daughter of Athena's body in his hands. The tears he had shed cleared away the dirt that had been on his face for god knows how long. The rest of the troupe was there, their hearts pounding with joy to find their friends alive from their journey through hell. Their stomachs fluttering to see their friends safe and well. But their smiles faded when they saw what was in Percy arms.

"No..." Piper whispered. "NO!" she ran to Percy, hugging him and then turned her attention to the dead body of her best friend, stroking her hair. "She-she can't be! She-" Percy remained silent, simply nodding his head.

"Annabeth..." Leo buried his head in his usual oil stained palms. Hazel automatically dove into Franks chest, clutching onto him for dear life.

"She's gone." the son of Poseidon announced.

* * *

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks..._

* * *

"Jason, get riptide out my pocket."

"What?"

"JUST DO IT!" Jason reached his hand into the pocket of his friends ripped, dirt and cobwebbed cargo shorts, taking out his trusty weapon. "Thank you." muttered, snatching it out his hand. Hazel thought of what he might do with riptide. The first thing that popped into her mind filled her fear.

"Percy..." Hazel asked worriedly, slowly taking small steps towards the boy who was her older brother figure. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"Percy, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Frank demanded. He got a hold of Hazel's wrist holding her back.

Percy clicked the end, unraveling the sword showing its true form. He glanced at everyone around him. The worried looks on their faces made his heart sank. In his mind, he had no other choice. He flipped riptide side to side, letting the sun gleam on it, letting it sparkle. _Let it sparkle for Annabeth._

"I'm sorry."

Percy raised the sword.

"NO PERCY DON'T!" Hazel's scream was all he heard until darkness took over.

* * *

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

* * *

"Hello?" Annabeth was unsure of where she was. It was nothing but darkness. It was like she could see, but at the same time she couldn't. She'd feel around, it was felt smooth like walls. A cool breeze swept by, blowing the mud free hair out her face. Apparently death would give you a make over. She felt scared, an emotion she thought she would escape someday. "God, what would Percy do?" the sudden motion of something slipping into her hand made her jump, but there was something familiar about it. It was clammy and rough, but the touch of it gave her a feeling of warmth. She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to be who she thought it was. "Don't tell me you did what I think you did."

Percy looked down at her, smiling sadly, nodding slowly.

Annabeth smiled faintly, knowing that his choice was one of the best and the worst ones he's ever made. She squeezed his hand once, and he squeezed back. "Let's go then."

* * *

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

* * *

**And on that depressing note: HI! **

**LOL sorry for writing something so depressing. I've been listening to this song a lot lately and so I thought hey, kinda reminds of percabeth! So yeah. **

**Specfic version of this song though. There's that one guy Gavin Mikhal that has an amazing cover of this song. Look it up on YouTube. Follow you into the dark by Gavin Mikhal. The original is by Death Cab for Cutie**

**Its hard to not read  
This persons STOR-EY!  
So there's that button  
Review it maybe?**

**(c) elliefs**


End file.
